Hard days are coming
by Calyxx
Summary: Après le retour du Mont Weather, la vie a reprit son cours au camp Jaha. Seulement, les survivants vont vite découvrir qu'un ennemi tout aussi menaçant les guette toujours, prêt à décimer leurs rangs. Comment vont-t-ils y faire face alors qu'au même moment, la planète Terre elle même les met de nouveau à l'épreuve ?
1. Chapter 1

Jasper regarde autours de lui. Il a entendu une brindille craquer, il en est certain. Il a apprit à reconnaître ce genre de bruits, qui trahissent sans erreurs la présence d'animaux dans les parages. Il resserre sa prise sur l'arme qu'il a entre les mains et essaie de retenir sa respiration.

Ses yeux se posent sur Monty, son meilleur ami, lui aussi prêt à l'action, caché derrière un arbre à une dizaine de mètres. Celui ci lui indique un point vers la gauche d'un mouvement de la tête.

Il ne lui faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour repérer ce que lui désignait Monty Un cerf qui se nourrit paisiblement de lichen à quelques mètres de là. De l'emplacement où il se trouve, il est impossible qu'il rate sa cible. Pas avec l'expérience qu'il a acquise au cours des nombreuses parties de chasses auxquelles il a participé depuis son retour du Mont Weather.

Cela pouvait paraître quelque peu étrange, mais après la perte de Maya, se consacrer à la vie du camp avait été le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il avait passé ses journées à cueillir des plantes aux vertus médicinales, à chasser pour ramener de quoi manger ou tout simplement à aider tous ceux qui avaient besoin de lui. Conscients de sa situation, certains de ses amis comme Monty ou Raven l'avaient sollicité un peu plus que nécessaire dans le seul but de l'aider à se changer les idées.

Évidemment, premiers jours avaient été très difficiles. Il dormait peu, ses nuits étant habitées par d'horribles cauchemars où il voyait, encore et encore, le visage de Maya se recouvrir d'affreuses brûlures alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur dans ses bras.

Cependant, cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient rentrés du Mont et si la douleur était encore présente, se rappelant à lui de temps à autre de manière vive et cruelle, sa colère s'était quelque peu estompée.

Le fait est qu'il tenait toujours Clarke pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé, mais qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée au camp Jaha, ce qui l'avait aidé à penser ses plaies. Il en avait également longtemps voulu à Bellamy, mais ce dernier avait tout fait pour essayer de trouver les mots justes pour lui signifier à quel point il était désolé pour ce qui était arrivé, et sa sincérité l'avait quelque peu discriminé aux yeux de Jasper.

Il prend une inspiration silencieuse et remonte lentement son arme sur son épaule. L'animal ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de sa présence le vent emporte son odeur à l'opposé de sa proie.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Ils vont enfin pouvoir rentrer avec de quoi manger ! Un frémissement parcourt son corps alors qu'il s'apprête à tirer.

Un cris déchire le silence qui planait dans la forêt. Le cerf relève la tête, les oreilles plaquées contre son crâne et il ne lui faut pas plus d'une seconde pour s'enfuir en courant et disparaître à travers les bois.

Jasper se retourne vers l'origine du hurlement, sentant la panique l'envahir. Il a reconnu la voix de Monty.

Il bondit pour s'élancer en direction de l'arbre où était caché son ami quelques minutes plutôt. Il n'y a plus personne. Aucune trace de sang, aucun signe de lutte. Il n'y a plus le moindre bruit autours de lui. En quelques secondes, la forêt a retrouvé sa quiétude.

Ça n'a aucun sens ! Rien n'a précédé le cris. Pas le moindre craquement, pas le moindre bruissement qui aurait pu leur indiquer que quelqu'un s'approchait.

-MONTY ! Hurle le jeune homme alors que des gouttes de transpiration commencent à couler le long de son front. MONTY !

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répond. Il prend sa tête entre ses mains. C'est impossible, c'est complètement impossible ! Ses jambes commencent à trembler. Ses yeux filent de droite à gauche sans pouvoir fixer un points précis, comme s'il espérait encore voir son meilleur ami surgir de derrière un arbre, s'esclaffant de la plaisanterie qu'il venait de lui faire.

Sauf qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de blagues sur Terre. Pas ici, pas dans un endroit si menaçant où s'éloigner du groupe peut être mortel.

Son instinct lui hurle de partir à la recherche de son ami. Il est forcément là, quelque part, il ne peut pas avoir disparu en si peu de temps ! Seulement il n'a aucune idée de vers où se diriger. Il ne dispose de rien, pas du moindre indice. Pas d'herbes piétinées, pas de bruits, pas de mouvements suspects.

-MONTY !

Toujours rien. Son ami doit l'entendre pourtant !

Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler alors que la panique commence à lui serrer la gorge. Il secoue la tête Il doit rentrer au camp immédiatement, pour rassembler une équipe et partir à la recherche de Monty. Et pour mettre tous les autres au courant Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, dans cette forêt, est capable d'enlever des hommes armés sans le moindre bruit et sans laisser la moindre trace derrière lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy entra dans la tente qui lui était réservée et s'allongea sur le lit d'appoint qui lui avait été attribué en poussant un long soupire. Les choses n'étaient pas vraiment faciles pour lui en ce moment, et il se sentait plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

En effet, après leur retour du Mont Weather, beaucoup avaient continué à voir en lui une sorte de chef et Abby et Kane, qui avaient naturellement prit la tête du camp, lui avait laissé assumer un tas de responsabilités, telles que par exemple l'organisation des patrouilles de chasses. Il y a quelques semaines, il avait également dirigé une expédition d'une dizaine de jeunes à travers les bois pour aller jusqu'au Mont et y récupérer le maximum de denrées possibles. Cela avait été très éprouvant pour chacun des membres du groupes, la plupart étant encore hantés par les lieux mais ils avaient tous admit qu'il était impensable de laisser pourrir des vivres qui pourraient faire vivre les habitants du camp plusieurs semaines.

En plus de toutes les difficultés qu'impliquait la tâche de gérer une communauté, une nouvelle source de conflits était venue s'imposer aux dirigeants. En effet, si tous les anciens membres de l'arche avaient eu du mal à digérer la trahison des natifs lors de l'assaut du Mont Weather, certains leur vouaient désormais une haine sans borne et n'aspiraient qu'à la vengeance. Plusieurs fois lors des dernières semaines, des voix s'étaient élevées pour appeler à la guerre. Fort heureusement, Kane était intervenu à chaque fois et avait réussi à calmer les esprits, avec notamment pour argument l'idée qu'une guerre contre les natifs serait perdue d'avance. Ils étaient en infériorité numérique et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient encore affaiblis par des blessures. Leur peuple était vulnérable et il était hors de question de provoquer une guerre avec les natifs, même si lui aussi sentait un goût amer se propager dans sa bouche lorsqu'il repensait à la trahison de Lexa.

Il avait donc été très occupé ces derniers temps, mais cela n'avait pas suffit pour l'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit avec un autre de ses problèmes, un peu plus personnel : Clarke.

Elle n'était toujours pas revenue depuis leur retour du Mont et il commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis pour elle, et à se maudire de l'avoir laissée partir.

Elle avait un esprit avisé et lui aurait probablement été d'une grande aide pour un tas de choses au camp.

Au delà de ça, son amie lui manquait. Réellement. Elle avait été à ses côtés depuis leur arrivée sur Terre et avait finit par devenir l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se pencher lorsque tout lui semblait trop lourd à porter.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer en pensant à la jeune femme. Il aurait adorer pouvoir s'évader du camp quelques heures à ses côtés, simplement pour marcher et se détendre en discutant.

Cependant il ne lui en voulait pas d'être partie il comprenait que la décision qu'elle avait du prendre au Mont l'avait bouleversée, et que même s'ils avaient abaissé ensemble le levier qui avait provoqué la mort de centaines de personnes, elle se tenait pour seule responsable de la tragédie.

Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lever chaque matin en espérant qu'elle serait rentrée au camp pendant la nuit, ni de la chercher du regard à chaque fois qu'il allait en forêt. Elle lui manquait et il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Bellamy sursauta lorsque quelqu'un pénétra brusquement dans sa tente, l'arrachant à ses pensée. Il se redressa immédiatement, de nouveau prêt à assumer son rôle de leader après cette courte pause.

L'intrus n'était autre que Jasper. Le jeune homme avait le visage déformé par la terreur, les yeux emplis de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Jasper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrogea calmement Bellamy, qui avait apprit à garder son calme lors des situations de crise.

-Monty ! Bafouilla le jeune homme en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sa voix tremblait, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire.

-Il est blessé ? Quelqu'un vous a attaqué ? Tenta le leader, ne parvenant pas à déterminer l'origine de l'angoisse de son ami.

Jasper secoua la tête.

-Il a disparu... On chassait, j'ai entendu un cris puis plus rien ! Il a disparu Bellamy, il n'a pas laissé une seule trace de pas, il n'y avait rien, pas de signe de lutte, pas de bruits, pas de mouvements, rien !

Bellamy fronça les sourcils et resta silencieux un instant, tentant de donner une logique aux paroles de Jasper. La forêt n'avait visiblement pas finit de leur révéler tous ses secrets, et cela le fit frissonner.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas été enlevé par des natifs ? Ou par un animal ?

Jasper secoua de nouveau la tête en signe de négation.

-Non ça n'avait rien à voir avec un animal Bellamy ! Ça n'a laissé aucune trace, il s'est évaporé on doit absolument le retrouver ! Il est en danger !

Le leader hocha la tête.

-Je vais prévenir Kane et Abby. On va envoyer une équipe. Tu pourrais les conduire là où vous étiez quand c'est arrivé ?

-Oui, mais il faut qu'on parte maintenant ! On doit absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Bellamy soupira. Il n'aimait pas prendre de décisions sans en avoir au préalable discuté avec les deux adultes qui était à la tête du camp à ses côtés, mais être un chef signifiait aussi savoir décider dans l'urgence, et s'en était visiblement une.

-D'accord, alors prend cinq personnes avec toi et allez y. Vas voir Lincoln, il me semble que je l'ai vu rentrer au camp tout à l'heure, il connaît la forêt mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous et il repérera des signes qui nous sont invisibles. Je vais prévenir Kane et Abby. Prenez des armes mais surtout soyez prudents...

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jasper avait filé hors de la tente. Le jeune leader le suivit et marqua un temps de pose avant de se diriger vers ce qui restait de l'Arche, où Kane et Abby se trouvaient probablement.

Il frissonna Cette disparition n'était probablement que le début des ennuis. Visiblement, le peuple du ciel n'avait pas encore gagné sa tranquillité...


	3. Chapter 3

Avant tout je voudrais dire (encore une fois) un grand merci à Salamendera pour son adorable review qui m'a bien motivée dans l'écriture de ce troisième chapitre !

-Nous devrions vraiment commencer à réduire notre utilisation de munitions. Nos réserves ne sont pas infinies, et elles seront bientôt vides si nos chasseurs continuent à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge.

Marcus avait parlé d'une voix calme et assurée, même s'il savait que la situation n'allait pas tarder à devenir critique si les habitants du camp Jaha ne changeaient pas très vite certaines de leurs habitudes de vie.

C'est pourquoi il avait, en cette fin d'après midi, rassemblé dans ce qui restait de l'Arche tous ceux qui pourraient l'aider à améliorer les choses pour rendre la survie de leur peuple plus durable. Assis autours d'une table ronde, il observa un par un les visage de Raven, Octavia, Wick, Jackson et bien évidemment Abby. Tous le fixaient, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Seul Bellamy manquait à l'appel. Marcus l'avait croisé plus tôt dans la journée et le jeune homme l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de manquer la réunion, ayant promis d'accompagner un groupe de chasseurs en forêt dans le courant de l'après midi. Ce n'était évidemment pas une excuse suffisante pour louper une réunion aussi importante, mais Marcus avait compris que derrière cette partie de chasse se cachait l'espoir de croiser Clarke en forêt. Il savait que le jeune leader n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de chercher la blonde et l'avait donc laissé partir avec les chasseurs.

Les 100 n'avaient pas uniquement récolté des blessures physiques depuis leur arrivée sur Terre, et Marcus était conscient que le rôle d'un chef était aussi de se montrer compréhensif envers les siens. Si Bellamy avait besoin de se changer les idées de cette manière, il n'avait pas de raisons de le lui refuser.

Marcus lança un regard à Abby, qui lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement.

Il savait que le mois qui venait de s'écouler avait été plus difficile pour elle que pour n'importe qui d'autre ici. Elle avait très mal vécu le départ de Clarke. Perdre sa fille était probablement la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde, et ne pas savoir où elle était ni comment elle allait lui était insupportable. Marcus était conscient de tout ça, et c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour lui apporter le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait su se montrer forte et assumer son rôle de Chancelière avec courage et justesse, mais certaines nuits avaient été un peu plus compliquées que d'autres et elle avait plusieurs fois trouvé refuge dans le lit de son ami, qui lui avait offert une oreille attentive et une épaule contre laquelle se reposer. Marcus savait également qu'elle n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses faiblesses, et se sentait en quelque sorte honoré qu'elle lui accorde assez de confiance pour lui faire part de ses sentiments.. Il était également vraiment heureux de la manière dont leur relation avait évolué depuis leur arrivée sur Terre. S'il l'avait toujours considérée comme une perturbatrice sur l'Arche, il la voyait aujourd'hui comme une véritable amie, et surtout comme la meilleure Chancelière qui soit pour le Peuple du Ciel.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop laissé entraîner par le cours de ses pensées, Marcus reprit la parole.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer à prendre conscience que nous ne sommes pas de passage ici, par exemple en changeant nos techniques de chasse. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer à gaspiller nos munitions comme nous le faisons, nous devrions les garder dans le cas ou... Nous aurions besoin de nous défendre.

Octavia fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots. Si la jeune femme avait été parfaitement solidaire au peuple du Ciel après la trahison de Lexa au Mont Weather, elle n'en avait pas pour autant oublié tout ce qu'elle avait apprit aux côtés d'Indra et avait gardé quelques habitudes acquises lors de cette période de sa vie.

-Si c'est ce que vous sous entendez, je ne pense pas que nous ayons à craindre une attaque des Natifs.

Abby tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, ayant sentit une pointe de provocation dans sa voix.

-Il y a bien d'autres choses à craindre sur Terre Octavia, lui rappela-t-elle pour la résonner.

-Je ne pensais pas uniquement aux Natifs, confirma Marcus en hochant la tête. Toujours est-il qu'il faut que nous ayons de quoi nous défendre efficacement en cas d'attaque de tout genre.

Octavia acquiesça. Elle avait beaucoup mûrit depuis qu'elle était sur Terre, mais il lui arrivait encore de temps à autre de se laisser un peu emporter.

-Pour ce qui est de la chasse, reprit-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, nous pourrions fabriquer des lances ou des arcs. J'ai beaucoup observé ce genre d'armes, ça demande une technique assez précise mais je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement la plupart des nôtres en seraient capables.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais prendre en charge un petit groupe de chasseurs pour leur apprendre comment s'en servir ? S'enquit Abby, intéressée par l'idée.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment une experte, mais je pourrais essayer, oui. Il me faudra un petit moment pour obtenir des résultats mais ça ne me semble pas impossible.

Marcus hocha la tête, essayant déjà de deviner au bout de combien de temps cette technique de chasse pourrait être suffisamment maîtrisée par le peuple du Ciel pour être efficace. Il se tourna ensuite vers Raven et Wick, qui avaient jusque là écouté les conversations sans dire un mot.

-Vous avez récupéré beaucoup de matériel au Mont, commença-t-il. Vous auriez de quoi fabriquer des pièges ?

Raven allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit les interrompit. Des pas pressés se dirigeaient vers eux, leur échos se répercutant dans toute la structure métallique de l'Arche.

Bellamy ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans la pièce, et Marcus lui aurait adressé un sourire de bienvenue s'il n'avait pas immédiatement remarqué que quelque choses n'allait pas. Le visage du jeune homme était fermé, ses sourcils étaient froncés et la gravité de la situation semblait apparaître dans ses yeux sombres.

Les autres personnes présentes semblaient elles aussi avoir compris qu'il y avait un problème puisque personne ne parla. Tous attendaient que Bellamy prenne la parole et le silence qui régna quelques instants sur les lieux rendit la situation d'autant plus angoissante.

Le jeune leader prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

-Monty a disparu. Il chassait avec Jasper et il s'est évaporé. Jasper n'a pas su retrouver sa trace, il est venu me voir totalement paniqué... Il est partit à sa recherche avec cinq des notres.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Bellamy s'était exprimé d'une traite, son statut de leader l'ayant forcé à apprendre à s'exprimer clairement lorsqu'il était question d'informations importantes, mais cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler d'un seul coup.

Abby fut la première à réagir et son esprit de Chancelière la poussa immédiatement à essayer d'en savoir plus.

-Il a disparu ? Et Jasper n'a rien vu ? Aucun animal, aucun humain ?

Bellamy secoua la tête.

-Rien, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang ou de lutte là où Monty se trouvait. Comme s'il s'était évaporé. Je lui ai dit de partir avec Lincoln, parce qu'il connaît bien la forêt mais cette histoire me semble vraiment inquiétante...

Abby se retourna vers Marcus.

-Comment est-t-il possible de disparaître comme ça ? Tu as déjà vu quelque chose de semblable ?

-Jamais. S'ils ne rentrent pas avec Monty ce soir, je pense que nous devrions mobiliser plus de monde et organiser des recherches dès demain matin.

La Chancelière hocha la tête alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. L'un des leurs avait disparu et était probablement en danger. Elle savait qu'elle ne cesserait pas de s'inquiéter avant qu'ils n'aient retrouvé le jeune homme.

De plus elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire : Et si quelque chose de terrible se cachait encore dans les sous bois ? Quelque chose de pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu depuis leur arrivée sur Terre ? Et si cette chose avait déjà attrapé Clarke... ?

Elle se ressaisit et secoua la tête, consciente qu'elle devait garder son sang froid. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la panique. Elle disposait de trop peu d'informations sur ces événements pour s'inquiéter de la sorte.

-Attendons déjà leur retour et le rapport qu'ils nous feront de la situation. Ils nous ramèneront peut-être Monty en parfaite santé.

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence. L'inquiétude les avaient envahis et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Ils avaient du affronter tellement d'horreurs depuis leur arrivée sur Terre qu'ils craignaient maintenant de voir chaque situation tourner au drame.

Comprenant que l'inquiétante nouvelle avait signé la fin de la réunion, Octavia, Raven, Wick et Jackson se levèrent sans un bruit afin de laisser les dirigeant seuls.

Bellamy s'assit face à Kane et Abby et poussa un profond soupire.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu enlever Monty, commença-t-il, mais je n'avais jamais vu Jasper dans un état pareil.

Abby hocha la tête, l'air grave.

-Ne prenons pas de risques tant que nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé. La sécurité du camp doit être renforcée.

-Elle le sera, intervint Marcus. Les nôtres commencent à reprendre des forces, doubler les tours de garde ne devrait pas poser de problème.

-Nous devons absolument éviter que cet enlèvement soit apparenté aux Natifs. Si une seule personne au camp répand l'idée que le peuple de Lexa enlève les nôtres...

Bellamy marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant à poursuivre sa phrase.

-Ça signera le début d'une guerre que nous n'avons aucune chance de gagner, compléta Marcus.

Abby sentit un frisson la parcourir. Voilà une situation qui allait être bien compliquée à gérer. Lutter contre le désir de vengeance du peuple du Ciel avait déjà été difficile ces dernières semaines, et elle savait que certains d'entre eux n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde et sauteraient sur la première occasion qu'ils trouveraient pour attaquer les Natifs.

-Il est hors de question d'entrer en guerre contre qui que ce soit, surtout pour ce genre d'accusations infondées. Je ne laisserais pas faire une chose pareille.

Bellamy approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais essayer de trouver des gens qui accepteraient de doubler la garde ce soir, finit-t-il par annoncer avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'Arche.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent seuls que Marcus lança à Abby un regard qu'il voulait réconfortant. La Chancelière se passa les mains sur le visage. Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Moi qui pensait qu'une fois arrivés sur Terre, nous n'aurions plus qu'à vivre en paix les uns avec les autres...

-Je sais, murmura Marcus, mais nous allons faire face. Notre peuple est uni. Peu importe ce qui a enlevé Monty, nous ne laisserons rien ni personne nous attaquer de cette manière.

Abby leva la tête vers son ami. L'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard, mais elle lui sourit tout de même, consciente qu'il faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer.

-Notre peuple finira par trouver la paix, ajouta son conseiller qui ne savait quels mots employer pour apaiser la Chancelière.

Abby acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Malgré les dires de son ami, un sentiment bien désagréable l'avait envahie. Elle avait l'oppressante impression que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


End file.
